thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercedes Ice
Mercedes Ice is a District 2 Omega Tribute created by HawkWD. Her District partner is normally Salem West. Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Mercedes will use a sarcastic, arrogant approach to the interview. She will make fun of the tributes with the lowest scores while bragging about her own. *Alliance(s): Mercedes will defiantly join the Career pack, and become their leader through fear and intimidation tactics. *Bloodbath Strategy: Like most Careers, Mercedes will run straight to the center of the cornucopia and grab her weapon of chice. Then she will head out, killing as many tributes as possible until only the Careers remain at the cornucopia. *Games Strategy: Mercedes will lead the Careers throughout the games, taking 2 with her to hunt and leaving two to guard the cornucopia. Eventually she will turn on the remaining Careers, first, poisoning their food and water and if that doesn't kill them, she will stab them in their sleep. Skills: Mercedes is extremely fast and agile, and could easily weave inbetween obstacles and leap from object to object, never touching the ground. Mercedes is also pretty strong and could take on any girl and most of the guys in the arena. Mercedes is also cunning, and can set up traps and plans to take out the most tributes. She's a great liar and can lull her allies into a false sense of security before shoving a knife into their back. Finally, Mercedes has no qualms with killing and will do so with ease. Merecedes is also a pretty good swimmer, not by District 4 standards, but compared to the other Districts, she swims rather well. Mercedes is used to being hurt and can take punches better then other tributes Weaknesses: Mercedes is very cocky and arrogant, which could lead to her downfall. She also has no idea how to climb trees nor does she have any survival skills whatsoever. Finally she has been well feed all her life and doesn't know how to be hungry. Because of her past abuse some of Mercedes' bones are frail and could break easier. Fears: Mercedes is afraid of heights, and would refuse to jump over a ledge if it's over 10 feet high, even if she would die if she didn't. Weapons: Mercedes best weapon are throwing axes, which she can not only fling many feet away into a tribute's skull, but also use them effectively in close combat, using them to decapitate enemies. Her second best weapon is a spear, which Mercedes can throw far distances to skewer other tributes. Finally, Mercedes can uses knives of all lengths and sizes, using them in close combat to stab her enemies repeatedly. Appearance: Mercedes has long, curly strawberry blonde hair the falls to the lower part of her back. The front of her hair is so strawberry blonde it is basically ginger colored but it lightens the farther back you go. Mercedes also has pale skin and cobalt blue eyes. She has a perfect hour-glass figure as well. Personality: Mercedes is completely cold-hearted and selfish. She doesn't care what happens to other people, only how things effect her. In fact, she was excited to hear that two villages would be bulldozed in order to build a new military base, bringing her family lots of wealth but causing thousands of people to go homeless.mercedes is also slightly sadistic but isn't into torture. Mercedes is also very self-absorbed and considers herself a cut above the rest. She is obsessed with her own beauty and appearance and does everything in her power to keep it smooth and beautiful. Mercedes is also very rude and sassy, and likes bullying other people and disrespects adults. She also has a fierce temper and in the arena, if an ally gets on her bad-side she will quickly snap their neck clean open. Her only soft spot is her past abuse, which is part of the reason she is so cruel. If abuse is mentioned, she will probably burst into tears. History: Mercedes' family is one of the most wealthy families in all of the Districts, in fact, they are even richer then some families in the Capitol. Her father runs the military operations in the District and personally oversees the training of new peace-keepers. Her mother on the other hand not only ran the food distribution, but had relatives living in the Capitol. Mercedes was always given whatever she wanted and was extremely popular at school and one of the top students at her train center. But her dad became so stressed from raising Mercedes and her 4 siblings and working for many hours a day, he began to abuse his family. Mercedes could expect a few beatings a month, but as time went on, her father began beating her, her mother and her siblings everyday. Mercedes would desperately try to cover the bruises and marks with make-up, but eventually the kids at school noticed. Mercedes lied and said she tripped or ran into something or fell down the stairs, but eventually her teachers grew suspicous and notified the peacekeepers. One evening when Mercedes father was given his family a fierce beating, the peacekeepers barged into their mansion. Her father panicked and fled into his office and grabbed his rifle. The peacekeepers ran in but Mercedes father killed both of them. He then ran downstairs and began firing upon his own family. Mercedes 5 year old brother tried to hide behind the couch, but a bullet found his brain and killed him instantly. Mercedes grabbed the hands of her 9 year old sister and 12 year old brother and ran into the kitchen to hide. Meanwhile Mercedes' mother ran upstairs and snatched her infant son and killed the peacekeepers on her phone. Mercedes told her siblings to hide in the pantry while she tried to distract her father. Mercedes ran out, but her father, knowing it would be easier to find and kill the younger ones, went into the kitchen. The two children panicked and ran out of the kitchen towards Mercedes, and her father fired his gun, and the bullet pierette Mercedes' sister's gut. Mercedes and her brother ran upstairs to her mother, who told them the peacekeepers where almost here, when her father busted into the room. Mercedes' mother used her body to child her three remaining children from the rain of bullets. And just as Mercedes' father ran out of bullets, the last one ripped through her mother and killed the baby. The peacekeepers arrived and ran upstairs, arresting Mercedes' father and sending Mercedes and her brother to live in an orphanage. Token: Mercedes will bring her favorite pearl neckless into the arena. It has no family value to her but it's a symbol of her family's wealth, and Mercedes wants to brag about during training to the poor tributes from 10, 11 and 12. Height: 5'10 Trivia *Mercedes' lunaii was actually made on April 27th, 2013 and her tribute page was made nearly a month later on May 24th, 2013. Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 2 Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute